


Здравый смысл

by Iolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolf/pseuds/Iolf
Summary: Немного про отступление из Таргелиона.Написано для команды fandom TolkienGen&Het на Fandom Kombat 2019.





	Здравый смысл

Ночью дым, поднимавшийся над Дор-Карантир, казался особенно зловещим. Небо было ясным, и треть его застилали тяжелые черные клубы, поглощающие свет луны и звезд.  
В лагере даже потрескивание костров и хруст инея под ногами казались громкими. Если раненые стонали, то чуть слышно, если кто-то говорил, то шепотом. Эту же тягу к тишине, казалось, перенял и отряд Амон Эреб, который встретил отступающих на границе Оссирианда.  
Погони не было. Земля не дрожала под орочьими ногами, драконье пламя больше не ревело позади, разведчики, высланные далеко на север, подтвердили: войска Моргота не пошли дальше на юг. Но дозорные, обходящие лагерь широким кругом, не перебрасывались даже парой слов, подбадривая друг друга.  
Давно такого не было.  
Амбарто шел сказать брату, что Амбарусса прислал гонца: первые таргелионские беженцы — все, кто не умел сражаться и с малым сопровождением был спешно отправлен на юг после падения Маглоровых Врат, — добрались благополучно. То же самое гонец уже пересказывал у ближайшего костра, куда медленно стягивались за новостями все не имевшие дела. Но разнестись на целый лагерь его негромкий голос не мог.

Черный, лоснящийся, с алыми лентами в длинной шелковой гриве, Мори был самым обласканным конем во всем Белерианде и, утверждал Куруфинвэ, самым осведомленным. Карнистир всегда говорил с ним, когда чистил его, чесал и заплетал гриву, а чистил, чесал и заплетал он всякий раз, когда в сердцах уходил на конюшню, прежде чем перессорится со всеми вокруг.  
Сейчас Мори стоял, расставив ноги, и прерывисто дышал. Его брюхо поддерживала широкая полоса шелка, закрепленная на вкопанных в землю копьях. При появлении Амбарто он вздернул морду, пламя факела отразилось в широко раскрытом глазу. Карнистир обернулся, буркнул:  
— Погаси огонь, — и вернулся к своему занятию.  
Амбарто погасил, и Мори снова опустил тяжелую голову.  
— Твои беженцы добрались до Амон Эреб.  
— Давно пора, — Карнистир не выказал никакой радости и даже обернуться не посчитал нужным.  
Амбарто остановился рядом с ним.  
Несколько дней назад Мори встал на дыбы, закрывая всадника от драконьего огня. Пламя прошло мимо, но нестерпимым жаром ему сожгло и ноги, и грудь, и живот: бугристое багровое пятно вздымалось и опадало, из трещин в черных струпьях сочилась мутная сукровица. У Карнистира слезла кожа с лица, глаза слезились и он остался без бровей — но живым, и теперь, присев на корточки, смазывал ожоги коня маслянистой мазью. Слабый травяной запах относило в сторону порывами холодного ветра.  
— Завтра твой конь не сможет идти.  
— Странно. Мне казалось, кто-то уже говорил это вчера, — Карнистир поднялся и снова провел рукой по ожогу, вдоль четкого белесого рубца, разделяющего Мори почти пополам. Амбарто надеялся, что другой бок пострадал меньше.  
Теперь, когда огня не было рядом, конь стоял неподвижно, прикрыв глаза и словно не замечая, что с ним делают. Местами на его боку видны были сероватые пятна, которых Карнистир касался особенно осторожно — чтобы не содрать пленку, под которой, если повезет, еще нарастет новая кожа. Но их было мало, слишком мало, и кругом них мазь поблескивала, густея, на буграх и в складках отекшей плоти.  
— Дай ему уйти спокойно, — сказал Амбарто, подавляя желание отвернуться.  
Карнистир повернул к нему еще более красное, чем раньше, лицо.  
— Нет. Он дойдет до Амон Эреб, выздоровеет и еще послужит мне.  
Мори слабо шевельнул ухом. Амбарто покачал головой. Этот конь больше никогда не сможет носить ни одного всадника.  
— Подумай здраво.  
Карнистир накрыл круп лошади покрывалом и сверху плащом, перешел к голове Мори и погладил его печальную морду.  
— Разумеется, — сказал он на удивление спокойно. — Как только у нас будет какая-то здравая цель, я сразу же начну думать здраво. А пока нам надо взять Ангбанд, вернуть Сильмариллы и заставить Моринготто заплатить нам за отца и деда — и я еще не придумал, как. Здраво звучит? Желание вылечить одну лошадь еще кажется тебе более несбыточным, чем это?  
Амбарто молча подал ему миску с мазью.  
Под прикрытием дыма с северо-востока наползла туча, с неба сыпанула мелкая снежная крупа, тихо застучала по навесу над ними. Карнистир свистел себе под нос какую-то бодрую походную песню еще аманских времен, Мори переступал на месте и слушал, неровно вздыхая от боли.  
В конце концов, до Амон Эреб оставалось не так уж и далеко.


End file.
